User blog:Drakan95/Ötzi vs Fred Flintstone. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 1 Premiere
YABBA-DABBA-DOOOOO!!!!! 'Sup everyone and welcome to the Season Premiere of this brand new series. Yeah, yeah, I know the last blog I posted was 4 days ago, I know. But like I said in the recent news this battle was planned to appear today. And don't worry, the 2nd battle will be in 14 days due to some personal problems that I need to solve. So as I said, if you have any good suggestions for this new series, don't forget to leave a comment below and also say who do you think won in this battle. Criticism and everything is important for me. I would also want to say HUGE love and thanks to my two homies: Joe for chiseling this battle and Leandro for making the cover, the title cards and his first ever end slate. The ancient frozen mummy, Ötzi, and the protagonist from the animated series, The Flintstones, Fred Flintstone clashes against each other in this prehistoric match-up, to see who is the better MC caveman. Ötzi Background: The Ötztal Alps Fred Flintstone Background: In front of his house from Bedrock Beat: Spitfire Battle ' ' BEGIN! 'Fred Flintstone' (starts at 0:19) Here comes the beloved caveman from Hannah Barbera To hammer a rotten body mummy back to his ice era I’m iconic and funny, you’re a stripped Santa Claus, dummy A clumsy, grumpy caveman with insects in his tummy It’s clear that my bat is harder than your little Copper Axe I will bowl you over, you can say I just Bamm-Bamm-ed your ass Here's the news, I can Bed-Rock a mute with Rubble to spare How can I share the air with your Galafianakis facial hair 'Ötzi' (0:39) I'm the ancient Alpine dweller, eating you for breakfast Drop the angry, reckless grand daddy down his own crevice I’m a golden discovery, roaming the mountains like a yeti Now facing Freddy, the sweaty offspring of Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy I rule the land of ice and snow, with my glacial flow You're an ancient George Jetson, I'm a Frozen pharaoh Strapped with so many weapons, this time you'll be sacrificed I've broken the ice, I'll beat you and your buddy like I'm your wives 'Fred Flintstone' (0:59) WILMAAA!!! Get dinner on, I'll make this battle stop You call me a slob, but you're from the similaun ZZ Top This other caveman so lonely, facial expressions so Stony Your lactose free diet is phony, it left you all skinny and boney I spit hard like a boulder, you took an arrow to the shoulder This polar rover needs a brace, I'm chilling, being colder So apply a tattoo to heal the wounds I inflicted today Stay away from Superstone, lest your body wishes to decay 'Ötzi' (1:18) You've got Slate, Rock and Gravel, but all you're tossing is Pebbles Your character resembles Homer, with even worse credentials You’ll get cursed, and wish my grave had remained undisturbed It's The Return of my verse, so you better stay alert I have my longbow prepared, so talk back, I dare you Or get smoked like a herb, and look straight through As the sun beats down and starts to melt down my tomb And I swear I'm your doom, I Yabba-Dabba Do! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-''' (The logo gets hit by an arrow.) '''-OUCH! '-OONS VS HISTORY !!!' Poll Who won? Fred Flintstone Ötzi Hint for the next battle Check this out! Category:Blog posts